powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Suzaku Kururugi122897
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Pirates and Ninjas page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Pictures We don't really need pictures on all these articles of the rangers fighting Gormin and Zgormin - every Sentai ranger fought them during the Legend War, and some of these also add to an already over-imaged article. Besides, every ranger fought in the war so they aren't that notable for putting in the articles. Nbajammer 08:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The Geki and Burai ones, I didn't even add at all, btw. Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Edit on Capt. Marvelous Hey man. Had to revert your edit. You mentioned Don had all his counterparts in the same color. Actually, he is also black and some other colors, so it doesn't apply to him. Dchallofjustice 06:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, It's okay. I'm still trying to figure out how to edit, and figure out my Super Sentai Tamashi! -Suzaku Kururugi122897 22:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Henshin Hi, just a reminder- use English when possible.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 17:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC) No worries. I will use English.Suzaku Kururugi122897 17:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Legends AkaRanger first appeared as a legend in the 199 hero battle movie, that's why he is listed where he is. Likewise, Miu first appeared in the Flying Ghost ship movie which is between episode 23 (GoPink as legend) and 24. Nbajammer 07:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) That it explains that... but why on the Returning Legends page of the Gokaiger section is Tsuyoshi on the bottom with Blue Racer and Miu underneath him??Suzaku Kururugi122897 22:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Because he hasn't appeared in the show as a legend only in that movie. The Gokaiger page represents only those legends that appeared in the show. In a combined list, he appears much higher because it's chronological. Nbajammer 23:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *Facepalms* NOW I get it.. Thank you. I was getting kind of confused about it but thank you.Suzaku Kururugi122897 23:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Guys, if I may suggest. Please include a note. It looks like this Just so you can retain the setup and not run into anyone else getting confused.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 23:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Thank you Admin! I'll be sure to do that.Suzaku Kururugi122897 00:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Signature Just a reminder, when commenting on talkpages, don't forget to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). I noticed that you forgot when you posted on Dchallofjustice's talkpage half an hour ago. Digifiend 01:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) *Facepalms* I KNEW I was forgetting SOMETHING! Suzaku Kururugi122897 01:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ranger Legends I have a huge issue with your (and some other's) edits with this page. The page is filled with such irrelevant information to the issue because the sections are episode summaries. I can't imagine you haven't seen the construction templates all over, and I have no choice but to believe you choose to ignore them. Please make sure that whatever is posted on there only relates to their encounter with the legend, and not how the ENTIRE episode transpired. Fix the page please. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC)'' On it. I just put that summary for that ONE thing. I was gonna get around to that. I'm on it. I'm on it. no worries.. okay SOME worries, I'm kinda stuck with SOME of the parts of the Ranger encounters... eheh.Suzaku Kururugi122897 16:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC)